


A Healthy Curiosity?

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, M/M, PWP, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: Ever since finding out that vampires are real, Doyoung has been curious. He fights it until he can't anymore.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	A Healthy Curiosity?

“All alone?” The bouncer asks, a foul grin on his face as he looks him up and down. “They’ll have fun with you in there.”

Doyoung is wearing Taeyong’s tight black leather pants and a black long sleeve shirt, just sheer enough to see through when the light hits it just right. His eyes are lined with black, lips pink and cheeks a rosy red. Rings adorn his fingers while his neck is left purposefully bare.

Taeyong would kill him if he knew where he was and what he was doing but that’s why Doyoung had chosen tonight, when Taeyong was busy with his boyfriend, to finally sate his curiosity. He’s been told he is curious to the point it is a flaw. Doyoung just hopes it’s not a fatal one.

Doyoung ignores the lewd look the bouncer is giving him and walks past him into the club. His heart is racing already as he looks out into the mass of dancing bodies and he wonders how many of the club's patrons can hear it. Alot, if the rumour of this being a popular vampire hangout are to be believed.

Vampires are the whole reason he was here. Ever since their existence had been revealed, Doyoung had been fascinated. He wonders how many vampires he’d passed by unknowingly. If any had been close to using him as a meal. What it would have been like if they had.

He’d tried to push his curiosity down but to be honest, Taeyong was the only reason he’d held off so long.

Doyoung’s not a complete idiot though. He did his research. Or he tried to at least. The information was limited.

The first thing he found out was how to kill them. Turns out most of the lore was correct. Sunlight, wooden stakes, fire and beheading were the best ways to kill the undead. This was all pointless information though. Killing a vampire was the furthest thing from his mind.

What Doyoung wanted to know was more along the lines of whether a vampire bite was fatal. Was it painful?

This information was harder to come by. From Doyoung’s copious amounts of research, all he learned is that it's not fatal. That was enough for now.

Armed with that answer and his dangerously high levels of curiosity, Doyoung has ended up where he is now. By himself at a club known to be frequented by vampires.

Doyoung walks to the bar first. He tries not to look awkward on his own and figures a drink in his hand will probably help.

The bartender notices him immediately and Doyoung takes that as a good sign that he looks hot tonight. He orders a coke, unwilling to dull his senses with alcohol.

Doyoung hasn’t even sipped his drink before he feels an arm around his waist.

“Hey there, pretty. You looking to have some fun?”

Doyoung turns around and finds a man, his eyes tinged with red, standing too close for comfort. He’s handsome in a conventional way but the crooked grin on his face is obnoxious and sleazy and Doyoung is instantly turned off.

“I am, but not with you,” Doyoung says bluntly before trying to move past him and into the crowd.

The stranger stops him, putting his hands on Doyoung's shoulders and pushing him against the bar.

“You’re awfully handsy for someone I don’t know,” Doyoung spits at him as he shrugs the hands off. Maybe Doyoung should be nicer, considering this man is a vampire capable of killing him, but he’s never been good at controlling his mouth or his temper.

“You come here lookin’ like that, what do you expect?” The man leers at him. “Stop playing hard to get, we both know why you’re really here.”

“I have _standards_ ,” Doyoung tilts his head and looks at the vampire in as condescending a manner as he can, “and you fall short. Very, _very_ , short.”

The man's face contorts in anger and Doyoung braces himself for what might come. He raises his hand, about to grab or hit him, Doyoung isn’t sure. “You little-”

The man cuts off as someone else grabs his wrist, stopping him before he makes contact.

“I think he’s made it clear he’s not interested. Leave,” Doyoung’s saviour says coolly. Another vampire, Doyoung registers.

The man violently pulled his hand free before stomping away, mumbling something under his breath that Doyoung doesn’t care to hear.

“Thanks,” Doyoung says, turning towards the man. Doyoung almost drops his drink when he sees him. He’s tall and lean with beautiful tan skin. His hair is styled artfully, pushed back except for a strand that falls delicately over one eye. His jawline is sharp, cheekbones high and his lips look plump and so soft that Doyoung has to resist reaching out and touching them.

Doyoung can feel his heartbeat picking up and his cheeks flushing and if the grin on the handsome stranger's face is anything to go by, he can hear and see it all. He knows exactly how Doyoung’s body is reacting to him and it’s absolutely mortifying.

The stranger laughs before holding out his hand. Doyoung takes it, his body moving on autopilot as his brain reboots.

“I’m Johnny,” he introduces himself, not letting go of Doyoung’s hand.

It takes a few seconds but Doyoung manages to reply with his name.

“Do you want to dance?” he asks, tilting his head towards the dance floor full of bodies.

They’re still holding hands and Doyoung hopes Johnny can’t tell how sweaty his hand is getting. It’s unlikely but Doyoung still hopes.

“I’m a terrible dancer,” Doyoung says by way of answer.

The answering smile Johnny sends his way makes Doyoung sure he’s found the one. Doyoung’s determined to go home with Johnny tonight.

“You’ll be fine with me,” Johnny replies before pulling Doyoung into the crowd.

* * *

A few hours later Doyoung finds himself in Johnny’s apartment. Johnny has him pressed up against the wall, his hands groping greedily at Doyoung’s ass and thighs as he licks into his mouth. Doyoung can't stop the whines as he rakes his fingers through the soft strands of Johnny's hair.

Johnny grips his thighs before lifting him up effortlessly, prompting Doyoung to wrap his legs around his waist.

Doyoung moans, tilting his head back and focusing on the ceiling to try and ground himself. “Fuck, that’s hot."

He can feel Johnny smiling against his neck as he litters the area with kisses. “What’s hot?” he asks against Doyoung’s skin though it’s obvious from his tone that he knows.

Doyoung answers anyway. “You. The way you can lift me like I’m nothing.”

Johnny huff. “You know any vampire can do that right?”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s still hot.”

Johnny begins to walk, still holding Doyoung steady. He has no idea where they’re going and he honestly doesn’t care because Johnny’s neck looks really inviting and Doyoung doesn’t think twice before leaning down and licking along it from the base to his jaw. He nips lightly at the skin there before biting down hard on the side of his neck, loving that he doesn’t have to be careful. Doyoung knows he won’t leave a scratch.

Johnny doesn’t even flinch. The only sign he even registers what Doyoung did is a low groan that Doyoung feels more than hears.

Doyoung’s startles when Johnny suddenly sits so he’s now perched comfortably on his lap. He leans back, barely registering that they’re on a bed now, looking at Johnny and stroking softly against his cheek before leaning in for another kiss. Johnny responds eagerly, biting at Doyoung’s lips and sucking on his tongue.

His hands roam around Doyoung’s chest and he doesn’t even realise his shirt is unbuttoned until Johnny is pushing it off his shoulders. His shirt falls to the floor and Johnny begins to kiss down his throat and chest, pushing Doyoung back for access until his arms are the only thing stopping Doyoung from tumbling to the ground. The show of strength sends blood rushing down to his cock, still uncomfortably confined in his pants.

Johnny bites lightly at his ribs and Doyoung can’t help but whimper because he can feel his fangs scraping against his skin now. When Johnny pulls back, Doyoung can see his fangs pointing out, too big to be hidden now. Doyoung reaches out with one hand, running his finger over one. Johnny gives him the most beautiful smile before nipping lightly at his fingers.

“Can you take these off for me?” Johnny whispers to him, running his hands along the waist of his pants. “Can you do that for me, baby?”

Doyoung nods, not trusting himself to speak. He climbs out of Johnny's lap and almost falls like a baby deer. “Let me help.” Johnny pulls Doyoung closer so he’s standing between his legs, steadying himself with his hands on Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny looks up at him, not once breaking eye contact as he undoes Doyoung’s pants and pushes them to the floor along with his underwear. Without warning, he grabs Doyoung under the thighs before lifting him into his lap again. It’s then that Doyoung realises he’s completely naked while Johnny remains clothed.

“Not fair,” Doyoung mumbles while pulling at Johnny’s shirt.

Johnny takes his wrists in his hands and pulls them away before he can do anything. “Not yet,” he teases, a devilishly handsome smile on his face. “Can I drink from you first?”

Doyoung hesitates. He shivers from anticipation, nerves or fear, he isn’t sure. “I’ve never done this before,” he says, voice quiet and shaking. “What’s it like?”

Johnny grins and licks at his lips. “It’s good. Experiencing it is better than me telling you. I’ll take care of you.”

Doyoung looks Johnny in the eye and maybe the red in his irises should scare him. Maybe he should get up and leave. The little voice in his head's telling him that would be the smart thing to do, the safe thing. That’s not what Doyoung wants though.

He nods, a new determination settling in his bones. “Okay,” he says shyly, “bite me.”

Doyoung expects him to do it immediately but instead Johnny kisses him, deep and sweet. It’s the kind of kiss that feels like it’s coming from his lover of many years and not someone he met just hours ago. For a split second he can’t help but hope Johnny will want to remain in his life.

Doyoung gasps, quickly losing this train of thought as he feels Johnny’s hand circle around his cock. The cry he lets out is embarrassing as Johnny gently tugs at it, using his precum for an easier glide. It feels amazing to finally have some friction. He digs his nails into Johnny’s shoulders, trying not to get too close to the edge so fast.

Johnny mouths at his neck, nibbling and sucking. “Are you ready?”

Doyoung doesn’t trust himself to answer with a steady voice. Instead he hums in approval and uses a hand on Johnny’s scalp to push him firmer into his neck.

Johnny licks his neck in one broad stipe before sinking his fangs in.

Pain is the first thing he feels, like his shoulder is on fire. He can’t help but tense up but Johnny continues slowly pumping his cock and Doyoung tries to focus on the pleasure there.

He doesn’t have to try for very long, the pain soon fades and leaves him feeling a little fuzzy. He grips tightly at Johnny’s hair, holding him close. He can feel Johnny drinking, sucking the blood from his veins, his throat constricting as he swallows.

Then something changes. It’s like his whole body lights up. Doyoung’s never felt anything like this before. It’s absolute ecstasy. He can feel everything, every touch of Johnny's hands, everywhere their skin touches. The rough material of Johnny's pants and the silk of his shirt. It’s like he’s feeling for the first time, born into a new world.

“Fuck, Johnny. Fuck, fuck!”

Johnny does the exact opposite of what he wants, pulling off Doyoung’s neck. He fixes Doyoung with a wicked smile as he whines at the loss. There are hints of Doyoung blood on his lips and teeth and the red of his eyes is more vibrant than before. Doyoung should be disgusted or scared but somehow he just finds Johnny more beautiful ever.

There’s blood trickling down his neck and chest but he doesn’t care. He kisses Johnny, the iron taste of his own blood on his tongue. He’s never wanted someone so bad in his life and Doyoung wonders if he’ll be ruined after this. If he’ll ever experience anything this wonderful again. If life will even be worth living if he can’t have this again.

Doyoung’s hands find the buttons of Johnny’s shirt, undoing them as fast as he can, sick of the clothes still in his way. Johnny doesn’t stop him this time, helping instead until the shirt is thrown somewhere on the floor.

Johnny stands, picking Doyoung up with him before turning around and laying Doyoung down on the soft sheets of the bed.

Doyoung goes to complain when Johnny doesn’t join him until he sees Johnny begin to unbutton his pants. He watches with rapt attention as Johnny strips himself bare. Doyoung salivates at the sight of him. Doyoung knew he was stunning from the first moment but seeing him like this was on another level completely. He could spend days, weeks, months, just studying his body. The planes of his muscles, the veins along his arms, the expanse of his golden skin and the heavy cock hanging between his legs that Doyoung can’t wait to have inside him.

Johnny climbs on the bed, settling between Doyoung’s legs before laying down atop of him and pressing a soft kiss against his hip. Doyoung bucks up, wanting so much more but he’s ignored. Johnny slowly moves up Doyoung’s body pressing kiss after kiss into his soft skin until he reaches the thin trickles of blood leftover from his meal. With small kitten licks, he laps up the blood and cleans up after himself until he’s back at the bite.

For a second Doyoung think’s he’ll bite him again but he’s disappointed when Johnny simply kisses the area. He presses another to Doyoung’s temple and it feels tender and sweet until Johnny reaches over to the bedside table and pulls a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Doyoung’s heart jumps and Johnny laughs at him. “I love being able to hear it. Every skip and stutter of your heart. You’re very cute, Doyoung.”

‘Cute’ isn’t exactly what he wants to be called right now. He bumps his knee against Johnny’s leg as a petty form of retaliation, not bothering to put any actual strength behind it knowing it’ll have no effect either way.

Doyoung doesn’t realise he’s pouting until Johnny remarks, “You’re even cuter when you pout.”

Johnny kisses his pouting lips before he lays on the bed so his head is between Doyoung’s legs. He hears the familiar click of the lube bottle and he only waits a few seconds before feeling a single digit probing at his hole. “Relax, baby,” Johnny says before simultaneously pushing his finger in deep and biting down on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. Doyoung screams in pain and pleasure, his cock twitching and spurting out precum against his abdomen. 

The sensations still lingering from before are back once more in full force. Doyoung’s brain doesn’t know what to focus on. Johnny’s mouth on his thigh or the finger inside him that quickly becomes two and then three. The stretch feels amazing. As the pleasure from the bite intensifies, the pain from the stretch is barely noticeable. Doyoung holds the thigh Johnny’s not drinking from open while he grips tightly at the base of his cock, stopping himself from cumming too soon.

“Enough! Enough, Johnny please,” Doyoung pleads, tears streaming down his cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure. He lets go of his thigh, desperately trying to grab hold of Johnny and pull him up. “I want you in me, please.”

Any other time Doyoung would be embarrassed at his desperation but he doesn’t care right now, not if it gets him what he wants.

Johnny doesn’t argue with him, doesn’t tease. In mere seconds, Johnny is above Doyoung. He seals their mouths together while holding his thighs open and sinking into him all the way in one smooth motion.

Doyoung moans, sloppily kissing Johnny as best as he can. He feels so full and so good and Doyoung wonders if a person can become addicted to one specific cock.

Johnny finds his prostate immediately, hitting it with every thrust. Doyoung thinks maybe it’s a vampire thing, the way Johnny does it perfectly. The perfect amount of force, the perfect rhythm, the best angles to drive Doyoung crazy. Or maybe it’s just a Johnny thing.

He claws at Johnny’s back and arms as he quickly gets closer to his climax. He warns him but Johnny doesn’t seem to care, continuing his brutal pace until Doyoung’s cumming so hard he sees white. It’s the best orgasm of his life and he wishes he could live in the moment forever.

Johnny fucks him through it until he comes down from his high. Doyoung winds his legs around Johnny’s waist, making sure he keeps going until he cums too. Ordinarily, Doyoung wouldn’t be able to keep going but the effect of Johnny's bite still lingers and he feels amazing.

It’s not long until Johnny’s cumming too. Doyoung can feel himself getting filled to the brim and it’s filthy but he loves it so much.

Johnny disappears a minute later but Doyoung barely notices. He just vaguely registers his return before he’s blacking out from exhaustion or bloodloss or probably both.

When Doyoung wakes up hours later in Johnny's arms, he pushes through his embarrassment and aks Johnny if they can go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was really difficult to get under 3000 words but I did it. I'm not totally satisfied with it and the ending is very rushed but I don't know how to improve it without needing more words so.... I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. This is the first smut fic I've finished in soooo long so hopefully it's not terrible.
> 
> I submitted this a few minutes before the deadline, I'm so sorry mods. Apparently I can only write with a deadline looming.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated!! Thank you for reading and Happy Halloween!!


End file.
